


and we were standing there

by zuubeneschamali



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuubeneschamali/pseuds/zuubeneschamali
Summary: based on tumblr ask, send me a made-up fic title and i’ll tell you what i would write to go with it





	and we were standing there

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send in asks on [tumblr](http://lesbiabshuri.tumblr.com/post/178498310412/send-me-a-made-up-fic-title-and-ill-tell-you-what)
> 
> i also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/zuubeneschamali) i've never used before come talk w me

“besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

* * *

a lot, apparently. finn is never listening to rey again. his lungs burn and his legs scream for rest; he’s never felt so exhausted before, and that says a lot considering training at the first order could be brutal. rey runs right alongside him in a similar state.

“i hope you know this is all your fault,” finn huffs more than says to her. “you got us into this mess.”

“i’m sorry,” she croaks, “never again. just. water.” finn can relate.

“uh—“ wheeze—“guys? you guys know—“ another wheeze—“i’m a pilot—“ this time a cough—“right?”

rey manages to throw a look of pity over her shoulder at poe. “that’s rough buddy.”

they waste no more words as air seems to come far too scarcely and they meanwhile focus on Not Dying. until finn realizes there’s a pair of footsteps missing. he turns around.

poe had slowed to a stop, each step dragging in the sand. he clutches at his chest and sinks to his knees. fear.

“poe?” finn is by his side in an instant.

“hey buddy,” poe says weakly, collapsing into his arms. “‘m glad you’re here with me.”

“poe? hey, poe?” finn pats poe’s cheek urgently. “stay with me, come on.”

“did i ever tell you—“ poe coughs—“about that day. when we broke out of the—the base. when you saved my life.”

“hey hey,” finn shushes, “don’t talk. save your breath.”

“when you came in and took me away.” poe’s eyes have taken on a dreamy quality. this doesn’t bode well. “you took off your helmet. and we were standing there, you know? i saw the most beautiful man i’d ever seen staring right back at me.”

“don’t talk like that man, come on, get up.” finn tries to pull him up but poe only shakes his head.

“you,” poe says suddenly. he hits finn’s chest with a light thump. “are a good man. never forget that.”

“what—“ but poe’s eyes are already sliding shut, body slowly relaxing in his arms. “poe!” finn wails in anguish. he hangs his head over his friend’s body, clutching his hand to his lips—a moment of silence.

“are you two done?”

 

 

 

 

finn squints up. luke stands above him eyebrows raised albeit with an amused tilt to his lips.

“no—“ poe suddenly rolls over. “i’m dead,” he moans, limbs splayed out.

“can we get water now?” rey begs, hands on her knees. “i can’t feel my tongue.”

luke shakes his head with a laugh. “yes, go. kids these days.”

“hell yeah,” poe says, popping up. he grabs finn’s arm. “let’s get going buddy.” they make a run for it.

“i thought you were dead,” luke calls after them.

“was! past tense!”


End file.
